Down the Rabbit Hole
Down the Rabbit Hole, by Nagrij, is the origin story for Lucretia "Lapin" Del Bosque. It was published in three parts beginning on 2016-02-21. Large parts of the story are undated, although the framing story, about Lapin's trip to Whateley, links up directly with The Big Apple comes with Calamari. There is no succeeding story with Tia as the main character, although she appears in a number of stories. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2016-02-21. It occurs on 2016-09-05 (US Labor Day holiday) with flashbacks to various undated events in the preceding year. 2016-09-05 A At the beginning of the trip from Redding, California to Whateley, Tia Del Bosque decides to review how she got here. Flashback 1 - New School Year (2015) At the start of his freshman year, Lucas Del Bosque finally asks Jamie Howe out on a date. It sort of goes well. He notices another couple, Amy Milsner and Daniel Lorenzo, and remembers that Jamie hates Amy with a passion. Then they have dinner at Monty's. Poor ambiance, great food. 2016-09-05 B The MCO pulls Tia out of line for an inspection. It goes surprising well (for the MCO); the agent in charge, Agent Donnely, apparently knows Agent Berkowitz. She gets on the plane barely on time. Meanwhile, back at the MCO office, Agent Donnely discusses the case with his boss: things are not what they seem. Tia has been very subtly manipulated to find that MCO a professional organization instead of a set of goons. They have plans to use her for better publicity. On the plane, her seatmate, apparently a businessman but actually an MCO plant, "recognizes" her and gets her to tell him the actual story, not the one the Chronicle had printed. Flashback 2 - Jamie Howe Manifests Jamie had been out of school for a few days, supposedly sick. Luke manages to get in to see her, and discovers she's now a devisor. Her parents are not taking it well. He talks to his mother about it. She's cool (she has a lot of mutant clients in her work as a public relations consultant), and agrees to talk to the Howes. That Saturday, they go to the MCO office for Jamie's official test. Then school on Monday. It could have been worse. Lucas gets accosted by a couple of bullies who want to warn him away from mutants, and he faces them down. Part 2 Part 2 was released on 2016-04-18 and covers from an indetermimate time to 2016-05-27. Jamie begins work on a pet project: determining how mutations happen. She has several on-line confederates. Whether they're making progress or not is debatable: they're all going in different directions and claiming that they're right and the others are wrong. 2016-05-18 Then Amy Milsner hatches a cunning plot to peel Lucas away from Jamie and snag him for herself. Lucas is oblivious to what's happening, and he's apparently forgotten that Jamie hates Amy with a passion. 2016-05-19 Amy Milsner's plot hatches. She tricks Luke into a compromising situation where Jamie can see it, and then attempts to get Luke to say he enjoyed it. He's not having any, and hurries to try to talk to Jamie. Things go downhill. Jamie dricks out (has an episode of Diedrick's Disorder), and shoots him with a devise intended to overwrite the DNA associated with a BIT, using DNA from Iron Bunny. 2016-05-26 Luke has been out for an entire week, and wakes up in the hospital. He sees Iron Bunny, who gives him the bad news: he's now Lucretia, and has at least some of Iron Bunny's more obvious characteristics, including rabbit ears and a bunny tail. That night, a reporter invades her room. 2016-05-27 Lucretia Del Bosque gets checked out of the hospital, and they lead the hovering horde of reporters on a chase. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2016-05-23 and covers events from 2016-05-27 to 2016-09-05. After playing dodge with the thundering herd of reporters, Iron Bunny and Lucretia Del Bosque find a burger joint. It turns out that Tia can't eat meat. Bummer. Then they go to a safe house where Tia's mother joins them. That night, Tia tries to leave to get her clothes from the old house. Ibby spots her, and they go together to avoid the herd of reporters camping out in front of it. 2016-05-28 Tia, her mother and Iron Bunny go to the MCO office for testing. It's covered in reporters, of course. Agent Berkowitz and Doctor Jacob Henry do the testing. She comes in as an Exemplar 0.9 or something. Ibby consoles her by telling her that her BIT took months to manifest fully. They manage to shake the reporters. 2016-05-29 Tia discovers she has serious memory loss for a lot of her school work. Some testing shows she's now in the genius range; apparently the memory loss was for specific skills stuff and not anything else. 2016-05-31 Tia has an interview. It seems to go well, and then the editing totally distorts it, presumably to serve the agenda of getting viewers. Then there were more interviews. Surprisingly, Fox News ran theirs live, and most other outlets followed their narrative. Aftermath More tests to try to define what was wrong with Tia's memory. It doesn't appear to be too serious. The house where they've been hiding belongs to Hugh Hefner, who threw a big party with a lot of his favorite playmates. He wants to sign Tia to a contract to be the face of the new, refurbished Hefner empire. 2016-09-05 C The gentleman Tia has been talking to on the plane is an MCO plant. The MCO decides they can use her. Characters In order of appearance. Part 1 *Del Bosque family **Lapin - Lucretia ("Tia") , formerly Lucas, Del Bosque **Estrella Del Bosque - Tia's mother (frequently called Strella) *Howe family **Calibrate - Jamie Howe **Flynn Howe - Jamie's father **Sydney Howe - Jamie's mother *Eric Wate - student at Lucas' school (background) *Estrella Del Bosque - Tia's mother (frequently called Strella) *Amy Milsner - cheerleader. Jamie hates her *David Lorenzo - Jock (sometimes Danial) (background) *Monty - runs a restaurant (background) *Two nameless MCO goons *Agent Donnely - MCO *Agent Berkowitz - MCO *Agent Lyons - MCO *Nameless college guy on plane *Paul Stanley - MCO plant pretending to be a businessman *Rhonda - school athlete (mention) *Doug Hawser - school kid - (mention) *Grey Matter - villain with a big head (mention) *Rex Davies - student voyer (background) *nameless receptionist *Dr. Paige - MCO doctor *Officer Trask - Redding PD *Officer Stahl - Redding PD *Arnold Trask - school bully *Ben Vecilio - school bully Part 2 *nameless Air marshal *the wonder twins (Jeff and Jane) - students *Marcus - another student *Karl Davies - another peeping tom student (background) *Etherz - mutation researcher (background) *Genotrope - another mutation researcher (background) *Psychokidz - another researcher in Jamie's group. *Iron Bunny - ? Iverson - retired superhero *Jobe Wilkins - reference without name. (see Karedonia) *Detective Boyd Gosser - Redding PD (background) *Jessica - a nurse (background) *Kurt Carmen - reporter *Peggy - another nurse (background) *Doctor Lagoda - at the hospital *Marsupial Medical - think tank in Australia. Jamie was working for them. Part 3 *Doctor Jacob Henry - MCO doctor *Melvin Chambliss - from Evolution Rocks! *Jerry Buchanon - MCO talking head *Glenda - TV makeup artist *Max Maxwell - CNN reporter and anchor. *flock of playboy playmates, etc. *Hugh Hefner - the one and only *Bolus - "doctor" working for Hugh. Probably a bio-devisor Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:Nagrij